Pups and the Mansion of the Mist
This was written by SistersShiraandSkye & Crescenttherangerpup98 AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission and it's not in our cannons Story: *One cold chilly night in adventure bay Shira and Skye were snuggling one another, slowly, the silhouette of a pup got close to one of the cockapoos, Skye to be precise. He had a pair of scissors which he used to cut the fur of her ears. He left with a small grin on his face, satisfied with his job* (The next morning) Skye: Ack! Shira: (wakes) sis what's...oh my gosh what happened?! Skye: My ears...Are bald... Shira: I can see that I want to know how this happened. Skye: I...I don’t know...Ack! The door was forced open! Shira: h-how is that even possible?! Skye: No...It doesn’t look forced...More like unlocked... Shira: okay what a ghost came in? Skye: Ghost?! Shira: sis it's a joke I do believe in ghosts but I don't think a ghost could have done this, could it? Skye: Y-yeah...Maybe is just a prank...yeah, a prank *nervous* Shira: I'm here for you sis, but I bet you're right, it had to be a prank. Skye: Do you have a mask or something I could use…? Shira: sis I think I do *searches frantically and finds one* will this do sis? Skye: Is almost halloween so I guess it will. But, Why do you have a dragon mask? Shira: to be honest I don't even know sis. Skye: *Puts it on* How do I look? Shira: adorable, you make everything you wear and do is adorable. Skye: Thank you…*walks out* Shira: *follows her* you're welcome sis. *They joined the other pups during breakfast, who didn’t hesitate to turn around and see Skye’s mask, wondering why she was wearing it* Chase: uh Skye why are you wearing a dragon mask? Skye: Cause...I’m gonna wear a dragon costume (Nervous giggle) Chase: uh okay then Skye: I’m definitely not hiding something. Zuma: dudette. Skye: Yes zuma? Zuma: I think you awe hiding something Skye: W-why would I? Rocky: I don't know Skye but you are acting strange. Skye: S-strange? Marshall: yes Skye they're right you are acting strangely. you're nervous. Skye: I...umm...Shira... Shira: guys it's seriously nothing. my sis is perfectly fine. Rubble: Are you sure…? Shira: yes. I'm one hundred percent sure. Rocky: Umm...Skye? The mask is falling off. Shira: yikes! Sis he's right! Skye: What?! *It falls off since she didn’t tie it on the back* Chase: S-Skye your ears are bald! Shira: oh no. Skye: I...Ummm… *Runs off into her pup house ashamed and locks the door* Shira: guys she's upset now *rubs off to Skye's pup house and knocks* sis you okay? Skye: Go away! I’m horrible! Shira: sis it's me and you're not horrible please open up. Skye: J-just go! I wanna be alone... Shira: sis I'm not leaving here till you open the door please. Skye: You gotta understand...I just...I don’t know... Shira: sis I understand, but I want to help you out so much. Skye: I know...ummm…come in...i found something... Shira: okay sis but can you please unlock the door? *Skye opened the door just enough for Shira to come in. Right after she walks in, she locks it again* Shira: okay sis what did you find? Skye: *Shows a note* Shira: a note? Skye: Read it... Shira: me? Uh okay then. Note: Liked the little furcut? the mist will return tonight. Maybe little cutie. Shira: uh sis? Skye: I’m scared... Shira: don't worry, I'll stay close to you. whoever this Mist person or pup is they won't lay a hand or paw on you. Skye: Thank you sis... Shira: you're welcome sis. I don't like it when my sis is being watched like this. *Later that night, the two females laid down to sleep, aware of their surroundings, knowing that the one who cut the fur would come back that night* Shira: okay sis we will find out who's behind this. Skye: You sure you don’t want me to stay awake with you? Shira: yes sis you need your sleep. I'll keep my eyes peeled for this mist (gives Skye a lick on her cheek). Skye: If you say so…*Closes her eyes to sleep* *Shira looked all around for the Mist. Soon, a sound came from outside. It sounded like if a rock had been thrown against a tree* Shira: w-what was t-that? *A thick mist started to cover the lookout. The sound kept repeating, calling for the private investigator* Shira: *gulps and goes outside* uh h-hello? Who's th-there? *A rock is thrown against a tree, just in front of her eyes so she is guided to where the thrower is* Shira: *goes to where it's coming from* h-hello. anyone th-there? ???: Do you believe in ghost? *Knocks her out* Shira: *unconscious* *The mist soon disappeared as the sun raised. No trace of the attacker as left behind. Just Skye’s unlocked door and her gear completely destroyed* Shira: *comes to* It was a g-ghost! *runs back to her sis scared* Skye: T-this can’t be happening…*Tearing up* Shira: I'm here sis plz don't cry but a ghost is behind this! (Hugs her) but my head does hurt. Skye: G-ghost?! Why would it be behind me?!. Shira: didn't the note we found say you were a cutie? I think the ghost loves you *shivers* Skye: L-love?! Is impossible! Shira: He called you a cutie what else could it be unless he is just creepy. Skye: M-maybe he just thinks I’m cute... Shira: whatever the reason, he's not getting with my sis. you will not be with him, I promise and I'm sorry I wasn't here with you I was lead outside because of a sound. Skye: Sound? Shira: yeah I heard a sound like a rock was hitting a tree so I left to make sure no one was there and then, next I know, I hear “do you believe in ghosts?” Then it was a blur. Skye: So you didn’t see him? Shira: no, I didn't see anyone. actually, I do think I was knocked unconscious. Skye: So we have no idea who could it be…? Shira: sorry sis I tried but this is tough and I won't give up you're my sis and I love you. Skye: And I know you’ll find out who it is. You are the best I know Shira: aww thank you sis *nuzzles her* but sis should we tell the others? Skye: No...I don’t want them to worry... Shira: okay sis you're right so what now? Skye: I guess we should find where he is…? Shira: y-yeah. Skye: Any idea…? Shira: how about we go and search. Skye: Do you remember any scent…? Shira: I think so but to be honest I'm not sure. Skye: Anything? Shira: uh well death. Skye: Anything else…? Shira: let me think. Skye: I’ll look around for any clues. Shira: not alone you're not. This PI has a keen eye! Skye: Well...Do you see anything that might be a clue like a note or something? Shira: (looks around) hey sis look at that. Skye: What?! Shira: (goes to the spot and picks up a note then goes back) look, a note. Skye: W-what does it say…? *Shira reads the note* Note: Did you like the gift cutie? I wanted to tell you this. I’m a friend of yours. Shira: okay this note is creepy. Skye: A friend...Could it be true... Shira: a friend? Sis is he really our friend? Skye: M-maybe....Does anypup have access to my pup house keys? the door wasn’t forced… Shira: well Chase, Ryder and the others but other than that I'm not sure. Skye: W-what if is true…? Shira: I don't know. Skye: Sis...What will I do…? Shira: well a friend of yours is a friend of mine but we need to figure this out. Skye: It can’t be any of the guys...Not Everest either. They wouldn’t break my gear... Shira: yeah so who is this Mist. Skye: Guess we will have to wait another night... Shira: oh great. *Soon the third night came. Skye put an extra lock on her door. Hoping for the pup not to come back* Shira: don't worry sis but the extra lock will help hopefully. Skye: I guess I’ll stay awake... Shira: I'll stay up with you sis. Skye: What time did he come last night…? Shira: that I don't know because I didn't pay attention to the time. Skye: Ghosts appear after 12 so... Shira: so probably between 12 and 12:30 a.m. Skye or before 5 Am Shira: yeah true sis (licks her cheek). Skye: Where did you see him? Shira: well I saw him near a tree. Skye: the closest one is in front of the house. Shira: yeah if I remember correctly that was the tree. Skye: He might come from there. Shira: yeah, but he knocked me out the last time. *As the clock hit 12. The mist started to cover the surroundings once more* Shira: uh sis I have a feeling he's here. Skye: Yeah… ???: Maybe I am. Shira: (fur stands on end) uh s-sis. he's definitely here. Skye: I-I know… ???: How are you sure cuties? I might be out...or maybe inside. Shira: well you're in the surrounding area but I just don't know where. ???: *Behind them* Boo! Shira: ahhh! *Hugs her sis* ???: We meet again young cockapoo. Skye: T-that voice… Shira: sis you know him or her because I'm your sis and I don't recognize the voice. Skye: Run… ???: You don’t remember me? Shira: uh who is he talking to? Skye: Let’s just run! *runs* Shira: uh okay? *runs after Skye* *As soon as they get far away from the house, the mist disappears once more* Shira: oh thank dog who was that sis I don't remember. Skye: He….or she...I’m still not sure…But the name is mist… Shira: why does it sound familiar ? Skye: A pup who died in an old mining town covered by a veil of mist. Shira: *gulp* oh right. Skye: We barely made it out...I got in a lot of trouble with him in the past. Shira: was I there? Skye: No, was me and Marshall. Shira: oh okay, but why didn't you tell me? Skye: I thought he was long gone. Shira: it's okay sis I'm here for you. Skye. He said he wanted revenge… Shira: so? I'm not going to let this happen sitting down. *The mist raised once more signaling it was safe to go back* Shira: what's going on?! Skye. Is the mist he died covered in...He controls it at will..More like he needs it. Shira: he needs it? Skye: Without mist he can’t exist... Shira: okay uh sis that's creepy. Skye: Let’s walk back. We need sleep… Shira: okay sis. *They walked back to their home, hoping to finally get a wink of sleep. Sadly, Skye couldn’t shake the feeling of the mist being back* Shira: sis you alright? Skye: I’m scared… Shira: sis I'm here with you. Skye: Promise me you will be safe.. Shira: I promise sis, plus I have my telekinesis if I need to use it. Skye: He can nullify it… Shira: okay now I will really have to be safe. Skye: I might know where he hides… Shira: you do? Where? Skye: We will have to go at early night though… Shira: okay but we really need to end this. Skye: Let’s sleep for now… Shira: *yawns* okay sis time to snuggle. *They slept until it was almost night of the next day, they thought they would need as much energy as they could keep* Shira: okay sis what do we do? Skye: It’s a bad idea to go by helicopter. It is in the middle of the forest. Shira: hmm and my PI car won't work will it? Skye: It can cut us a lot of track. Shira: it's up to you we both can fly there. Skye: Your vehicle will get us closer. I can’t land in the area we are going. Shira: okay but we have to be quick I just want to get this over and done with. Skye: Let’s go. *climbs on shira’s vehicle* Shira: *hops in* *They drove following Skye’s direction, soon they ended in a very foggy area nearby a small swamp where the entrance to a cave can be seen* Shira: sis I don't like this, this place creeps me out a lot. Skye: It's my second time here actually. You ready to go? Shira: yeah let's get this over with please. *They ventured into a cave ending up in an abandoned house filled with humidity and mist. The wooden planks sounded with every step and a huge candelabrum could be seen in the middle* Shira: *whimpers* th-this is r-really scary. Skye: It feels even scarier than the last-Ack! *Jumps back* Shira: sis what's wrong?! Skye: L-look up! Shira: look up? Okay if you say so *looks up* *As soon as her view went up, an object shaped like a head could be seen hanging from the candelabrum* Shira: I-is that a head?! Skye: R-Run! Shira: after you sis! *They ran, only to have their way out blocked by a falling column that landed right in front of them* Shira: whoa! Is this crazy nut trying to kill us?! Mist’s voice: You think? Shira: *gulps* why?! Mist’s voice: You look like a cute girl. Maybe if you play with me I’ll tell you. Shira: sis I don't want to die! Skye: Neither do I! Mist: You think I wanted to? Shira; to be honest I'm not sure what to think anymore. Mist: So what do you say? Shall we play? Shira: *gulps* if we play you leave us alone permanently? Mist: Maybe I will. Maybe you cannot trust others, and maybe you can, who knows. Shira: I trust my friends and sis, but you I'm not one hundred percent sure. Mist: If you trust friends, why can’t you trust me? Shira: uh… Mist: Aren’t all people the same? Shira: no, everyone is different. sis I'm scared. Skye: M-me too... Mist: Scared of who? Shira: who do you think?! Mist: I don’t know. Maybe your so called friends. Maybe of those you love. May Be of yourself. Shira: How dare you! My friends, loved ones and myself is not who I'm scared of. It's you! Mist: In that case let’s see if that’s true. Shall we play? Shira: *gulps* s-sis what do you think? Skye: We better leave… Mist: Oh, let me add something to the bet. Shira: what bet?! Mist: Remember my visit last night? Shira: uh yes why? Mist: I took some pups with me. Shira: what?! You are joking! tell me you are joking! Mist: maybe you’ll learn to fear your friends tonight. *Laughs on a ghostly way* Shira: show us! Mist: Open up your senses and see through your ears. Shira: just show us we need to know. mist: Raise your ears and focus. Shira: sis you should we? Skye: Well...we don’t have another option. Shira: okay let's listen to see if mist has our friends. *Skye and Shira closed their eyes and started to focus as they were told* Chase’s voice: Skye’s fur was hilarious. Shira: that's Chase! Rocky’s voice: Yeah, did she try to groom herself? Shira: wait a second. why would Chase say that you guys are best friends and Rocky wouldn't know grooming since he hates getting baths! Mist: Well, you don’t need to get wet to have your fur cut nor to brush your fur, do you? Shira: well. No but still Rocky has never said that before. Mist: Are you sure you know your friends? Shira: yes! Chase would never keep that going. he cares so much about his friends! Mist: And those “friends” where were they when Skye was scared last night? Shira: asleep they don't know about this! That's why they have no idea about her being scared I'm her sis and I'll protect my sis always! Mist: In that case. Shall you prove what I say inspector? Shira: I'm a private investigator and we're leaving! Come on sis let's go. *Suddenly Skye isn’t there anymore* Shira: Skye?! Where are you sis?! *whimpers* Mist: Game one. If you truly care find each other. Shira: this isn't funny! But fine! (Walks around) sis where are you?! *Skye woke up in a bedroom with a note next to her* Shira: sis where are you?! (Looking around for her) Skye: Sis?! where are you? Note: This is a soundproof room. You cannot be heard. Skye: sigh... Shira: sis please answer me! Wait I'm a PI I can figure it out no problem. Mist: Then investigate inspector failure. Shira: grrrrr my sis and I have a strong bond you can't break! (Looks around carefully) Mist: A strong bond I’ll break. Shira: (ignores Mist and keeps searching frantically) okay she's not around the bathrooms….wait she's in….(runs to the bedrooms). Mist: Surprise, surprise. I locked them. Shira: hmm okay you're smarter than I thought there's got to be a key somewhere but first (knocks on a bedroom door). skye: sis?! Shira: sis?! Are you okay?! Skye: Yeah, just a bit dusty. (sneezes) Shira: bless you sis and don't worry I'll get you out of there! Skye: The key should be somewhere nearby! Shira: okay sis I'll look. Mist: Need a hint darling? Shira: yes please. Mist: With what do you cut meat? Shira: a butcher's knife. Mist: where do you find that? Shira: the kitchen! But uh where is the kitchen in this house? Mist I won’t tell you. Shira: great sis stay safe. I'm going to find the kitchen! *As she walked through the house, a familiar voice could be heard* Shira: (hears the voice) huh? ???: Sure shira can’t solve the mystery. Shira: huh? That voice it sounds so familiar. ???: You are right Rocky. Shora: n-no I can! ???: She couldn’t avoid Skye’s gear to be destroyed. Mist: You still sure you can trust your “friends”? Shira: (shakes it off and keeps searching for the kitchen) where’s the kitchen?! Mist: I don’t know? Why don’t you solve the mystery? (smirks). Shira: I can do this Category:Stories Category:Story